Te amo
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Sí, Sasuke podría ser lo más frío que el mismo hielo... pero no lo pude evitar -Sasuke -¿Hmm? -Te amo


**Buenas buenas... como les va? x3 aqui les traigo un one-shot SasuHina narrado por Hinata-hime :3 espero que les guste...**

**Nota:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Te amo**

"Sasuke es una persona fría carente de sentimientos"

Cómo me da gracia esos recuerdos en dónde TODO mundo me decía que Sasuke Uchiha no era más que un tempano de hielo.

-¿De qué sabor quieres, Hina?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y frente a mí con su típico semblante serio vestía una remera azul marino con un pantalón negro, sonreí dulcemente.

-Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?- pude notar cómo le salía un tic en su sien… si querías hacer enojar en cuestión de segundos a un Uchiha demuéstrale que no le ponías atención. Pero conmigo era diferente… claro no podía evitar molestarse por cosas que yo le hacía a propósito sin embargo se controlaba y me repetía las cosas, cosa que él odia, o ignoraba o dejaba pasar lo que le fastidiaba.

-Te pregunté…- comenzó a decir entre dientes.- ¿Qué sabor de helado quieres? ¿Chocolate y vainilla, como siempre?

-¡Oh! Mmm… sí, quiero de chocolate y vainilla.- dije como una niña haciendo que me sonriera.

Viéndolo alejarse de la mesa en que nos sentamos para pedir los helados seguía en mis pensamientos… esos pensamientos que de alguna u otra manera era el de otras personas. Siempre me dijeron que Sasuke era un rebelde sin causa que no debería juntarme con personas como él y que su presencia en mi vida sería terrible para mi status social…

-Como si tuviera un "gran" status social...

Sasuke Uchiha podía ser el hombre más tierno y romántico si se lo proponía y ese tempano de hielo que todos conocían y aseguraban que era él… es simple máscara para que nadie pudiese pasar ya que en el interior es solo un niño que busca lo mismo que todos… "amor" pero que por su orgullo no quiere aceptarlo.

-Aquí tienes…- extendiéndome mi helado se sentó frente a mí. Frunciendo mi ceño vi desaprobatoriamente sus manos vacías.- Sabes que no me gusta lo dulce.- espetó adivinando mi reproche.

-No quiero comer este helado sola.- reclamé haciendo pucheros sin dar una probada a mi helado que ya se estaba derritiendo.

-Hmm… problema tuyo. Apresúrate que se te derrite.- ¡Dios! A veces el podía ser tan… a veces él es tan… indiferente.- ¿No me digas que no quieres tu helado, Hina?- sonreía con supremacía sabiendo que no soportaría más viendo al helado de chocolate y vainilla derretirse y discurrir por mis dedos… pero no, esta vez él no ganaría.

-Lo comenzaré a comer en el mismo instante en el que tú le des una probada.- rete con una sonrisa… tenía todas las de perder pero un poco de diversión no me vendría mal.

-Haz lo que quieras, es tú helado… favorito.

-No lo es…

-Sí lo es. Acaso me dirás que una persona que no es su sabor favorito el helado chocolate y vainilla lo compra siempre que viene…- preguntó en son de burla.- Comer aquellos sabores que no es de tu gusto cada viernes sería tortuoso, ¿no?- mordí mi labio inferior no sé si por reprimir una sonrisa o por frustración… mi helado ya es estaba desapareciendo ante mis ojos y yo no podía probarlo, no antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera. De mala gana con mi otra mano libre agarré mi cartera para salir de la heladería procurando que al primer contenedor de basura que viese tiraría este helado y recién estando en las soledades de mi habitación me concentraría en lamentaciones por no haberlo comido.

Sasuke que me seguía no apartaba su vista de mi helado esperando que me diera por vencida y lo saboreara. Y de pronto… cuando llegamos a un contenedor mi mirada se intercalaba entre éste y mi delicioso helado.

-¿Lo tirarás?- posicionándose a mi lado me mostraba esa sonrisa ladina.

-No es justo.- susurré pero audible para Sasuke.

-¿Qué no es justo?

-No lo eh probado por tu culpa…

-Pero eres tú la que no lo quiere probar… yo no te lo impido…

-Sí lo haces…- enfrentándome a Sasuke accidentalmente manche un poco su remera con chocolate. Sasuke entre quejidos trataba de limpiarse logrando solo que la mancha se expandiese más.

-¿Ves por qué no me gusta lo dulce? Se termina esparciendo más y más… eso es irritante…

-No seas amargo… algo dulce no te vendría mal de vez en cuando.- reclamé mirando hacia un costado pero noté como enarcaba su ceja por curiosidad.

-¿No me vendría mal? Yo estoy bien así…

-Pero yo no… eres siempre tan serio diciendo: "Odio lo dulce" "Naruto eres un dobe" "Hmm, como quieras" "No me interesa"- tratando de imitar la voz de Sasuke con cada una de esas frases llevaba mis manos de arriba abajo cosa que en un momento hiso caer un poco del helado derretido sobre mi blusa turquesa y rostro arruinado completamente mi misión de hacerle ver a mí novio que no le vendría nada mal demostrar más abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Exasperada tiré el helado, ya inexistente en el cucurucho, al contenedor para luego limpiarme la blusa y el rostro… pero me sobresalte al sentir cómo Sasuke me jalaba hacia su persona rodeándome con su brazo por mi cintura y que me diera un beso en la mejilla donde tenía un poco de helado.

-Mmm… bueno debo admitir que el helado de vainilla no está nada mal.- dijo sonriente y sintiendo cómo me sonrojaba abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera el agua. Siempre era… algo impredecible pero, ¿hacer esto?

-¡Q-Qué ha-haces!- exclamé luego de que diera un beso en mi nariz, ahora sí podría jurar que parecía un tomate. Aun en sus brazos, Sasuke liberaba una risa… una risa a mi cuesta.

-Tenías helado en la nariz te ayudé a limpiarte…- respondió pasando su lengua por sus labios.

-E-Es q-que a-acaso no ti-tienes manos o-o q-qué...-

Me había liberado momentáneamente de su abrazo pero al instante volvía a estar envuelta entre sus brazos y entonces con su sonrisa dijo "Odio lo dulce" para luego acercarse a mi oído.

-Pero si lo tendría que probar… no me molestaría hacerlo desde tu boca…- volviendo su mirada hacia mí, con su brazo derecho me abrazó más contra sí mientras que con su izquierda acariciaba mi mejilla que se podría asemejar fácilmente con un tomate bien maduro, para finalmente darme un beso que en esta ocasión podía sentir un leve sabor de chocolate y vainilla. Sonreí.

Sí, Sasuke podría ser lo más frío que el mismo hielo… y eso es porque no lo conoces o no te molestas en hacerlo. Yo pondría mis manos al fuego para asegurarles que él es un hombre que toda mujer sueña y desea… romántico (en ocasiones), considerado (en ocasiones), protector todo el tiempo… sociable cuando te ganas su confianza… y sobre toda las cosas…

-Vamos, tu padre junto con tu primo me matarán si llegas tarde…- soltándome casi de golpe se puso a caminar dejándome aun en las nubes.- Ah oye… si te vas a poner a imitarme mejor práctica más… esas voces que hiciste no se asimilan ni en lo más mínimo a la mía.- Parpadee un par de veces sin concebir lo cambiante que podía ser pero sin más dando un suspiro lo alcancé.

-Oye…

-¿Hmm? ¿Seguirás con eso de ser más "dulce"?- reí como reflejo.

-No… bueno, que seas más "dulce" sería lindo… pero…- parándome frente a él, le di un pico.- Esas ocurrencias tuyas son mejores.- una media sonrisa se posicionó en su rostro, dándole un beso más me tomó de la mano para ir a mi casa.- Me debes un helado Sasuke…

-Ah no, espera hasta el viernes… eso te pasa por tratar de ganarme…

-¡Sasuke!

-No.- suspiré derrotada en parte entendía el por qué me decían que no me relacionara con Sasuke pero su parte protectora y cariñosa, la que solo mostraba a sus más allegados, y junto a otras más cualidades eran la que ganaron y me hicieron enamorarme de él… no lo pude evitar.- Sasuke…

-¿Hmm?

-Te amo.

* * *

**Bieeen... ¿qué les parecio? ¿merezco un reviews? ¿aunque sea unito? jajaj xD por fa comenten... en una semana estaré ya en vaciones de invierno y me pondre a escribir más y más (si es que la inspiracion no se me va) :$ y continuare LA MISION MÁS DIFICIL **

**(por cierto les aviso... no se si me lincharan o qué, espero que no T^T bien aqui va...)**

**vieron que en el anime Naruto tiene "relleno" xD pues este... etto... hare casi lo mismo que no creo que sobrepase 2 capitulos... donde contaré todo lo sucedido en la misión de Kumogakure con Itachi y Hinata...**

**me lincharan? :$ que les parece la idea? (demasiadas preguntas) jajja bien...**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D **


End file.
